


Alcohol

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [25]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Comfort, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Wilhelm has too much to drink, Sol is displeased, Lux thinks it's funny.





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Lux and Wil drinking during an RP session, and our subsequent discussion of how the evening would end. During the next game we played, Wil revealed he'd eaten every pickle in the jar.

The heavy shuffling on the deck was not enough to rouse Sol from her reverie; the sound was not dissimilar to Bikke’s strange, wet movements as he wandered the ship at night. The sudden shove of Lux’s body against hers, however, made her sit bolt upright, dagger in hand and senses sharp. Lux was never so violent in her sleep, meaning an enemy had to be present, and she was not about to repeat the events of Pravoka. But she froze before she could attack, the sight before her stopping her cold.

Lux was still curled where she had fallen asleep, her back to Sol, but now there was a third figure squeezed onto the edge of their makeshift bed: Wilhelm Husk, fully clothed and dead asleep, a jar of pickles clutched tightly in his hands.

…What?

Somehow, incredibly, Wilhelm dumping himself against Lux had not woken her. As much as that troubled her, Sol had to admit it was impressive. The Tiefling mumbled when Sol shook her shoulder, waking with a yawn, until she, too, paused mid-motion to observe the Half-Elf trying valiantly to become the littlest spoon. Sol raised an eyebrow, her voice low. “What, _exactly_ , is he doing?”

“Uhh…” Lux blinked, her mind still sluggishly processing the scene, then she snickered softly. “He drank. A lot. I put him to bed in his cabin, but…” She looked over her shoulder at Sol and shrugged. Somehow Wil had opened his door, acquired a rehydrating snack, made his way topside, toddled over to the tarpaulin the two women had fastened over their bedrolls, invited himself into their tent and made himself at home. “Must feel safer here.”

Sol looked at the sleeping figure dubiously. “What are we supposed to do about him?”

Lux shrugged again. “Let him sleep it off? I put enough water in him that he should be fine in the morning. Nothing to do now but wait. Unless you want to carry him back to his bed.”

For a few long moments, Sol said nothing, a sour expression on her face. Then she huffed. “As long as he doesn’t try and touch me. And we are _not_ letting this become a habit.” She lay back down, facing away from the Half-Elf and stowing the dagger beneath her pillow. Lux rolled over to join her, draping an arm around the Drow’s waist and burying her nose in her hair, her breathing deepening as she drifted off once again.

Sol pursed her lips, shifting closer against Lux. Reverie was not likely to return.

Wilhelm slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Gogol Bordello.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
